User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Newsletter 2.10-16.2013
Lord Chancellor Elections! Yes, Switzerland is now hosting the official '''Lord Chancellor Elections. The Current candidiates are: Richard Venables, Duke of Jura, Albert Spark, King of Romania, and Blake Stewart, Prince of Switzerland. Election Day is held 2 weeks after St. Valentine's Day. Although you can cast ' artificial votes ' on the Monthly Poll on the POTCO Switzerland Wiki Homepage. Good Luck to the candidiates! Swiss Press Back in Business After a shortage of Newsletters, the Swiss Press is now back on track to printing newsletters. We also put our new newsletters with a new name. We are also looking for anyone who would be interested in joining. We will be ready to accept anyone next week, although you can sign up early by responding at the comments. Company Corner STC The STC sure is having a good one this week, the Swann Transport Lines is now renamed to Swiss Cruise Lines! Also the STC's rival, The Charity Corps, has been shut down. The STC also reformed the STC-MS, and is also looking for a new company to be established. The STC-MaS will be a Co-Partner for the Swiss Press, the STC-MaS will be active during this week and will be up and ready to deliver mail. TSR Feed The TSR is looking to Partner up with the STC, STC-Mas, and Swiss Press. This 4-way alliance will be a crucial part for the backbone of the business industry. The TSR plans to get the new recruits coming in from the Old Imperial Military and too train them up to Swiss Standards. The TSR is also teaming up with the Imperail Confederacy to get the troops in shape. The TSR plans to go into action next week. King's Korner We Will hold a New Vote, and remember, votes are only valid during Week 10-16, if you vote later than that. Your vote will not count, and will be removed. Our Candidates: Who should be in the King's Korner? T. Crossbones - DA KING J. Coalsmythe - MINISTER OF PRIME B. XIII - M.o.F. the CFO of Switzerland A. Spark - Our Temporal CHANCELLOR LORD R. Venables - JURAN DUKE B. Crossbones - PRINCE of PRINCES Jokes § Riddles Jokes What's Up? Chicken Butt. Riddles I am black and white with red all over, what am I? FAOTW FAOTW will be ready next week, sorry for the troubles. Advertising '''Do you need a better life? Do you want that gun you wanted for Christmas? Is it that time of year where you finally buy yourself a Tank? Do YOU want to experience the better life of shopping? Come down to the STC, our Headquarter Building in Bern with several shops in all Cantons! We even are opening up shops in Genoa, Hassigos, Romania, England and Ireland, and more! We are Switzerland's Primary Supplier, and have never failed to bring you your product. Disclosure *Pressman - Blue XIII *Reporter - Blue XIII *Author - Blue XIII *Revisor - Blue XIII *Editor - Blue XIII *Publisher - Blue XIII Thank you for Reading! '- The Swiss Press' Category:Blog posts